


Friends Forever

by fangirl1012



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1012/pseuds/fangirl1012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are best friends since childhood. However something happen on Oliver's birthday that threatens to destroy their friendship. Will they make it in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot. It came out of no where. Hope you like it:)

 

**The sun is filling up the room and I can hear you dreaming**  
Do you feel the way I do, right now?  
I wish we would just give up  
'Cause the best part is falling, calling it anything but love

**And I will make sure to keep my distance**  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?

**Please don't stand so close to me, I'm having trouble breathing**  
I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now  
I'll give you everything I am  
All my broken heartbeats until I know you'll understand

**And I will make sure to keep my distance**  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?

  
  
Read more: [Christina Perri - Distance Lyrics | MetroLyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/distance-lyrics-christina-perri.html#ixzz3bXeEiOSX) 

 

 

 

 

Oliver had received just one message from Felicity that said I need you ASAP Oliver. He had forgotten everything that he was doing just snatched his car keys from the table and ran to his car. “Fliss what’s wrong I am coming hold on” Oliver said to Felicity on the phone. On the other end Felicity was only crying and saying nothing. This further worried Oliver 10 different scenarios were running around in his head. God know how many traffic laws he had broken that day. He finally reached her apartment building. He buzzed himself in thank god Felicity had made him a spare key. He was pacing in the elevator he finally reached her floor. He ran to her door and yanked it open. “Fliss where are you?” Oliver was looking for her frantically in the living room. I am here in the dining room. Oliver walked into the dining room the lights were off as he walked in the lights were finally switched on. “Surprise Oliver” Felicity ran towards him and embraced her. “So you lied to me just to give me a surprize?” Oliver asked her. “Ya dumb dumb it is your birthday you moron” Felicity told him. “Fliss what happened to your hand?” Oliver asked while looking at her bandaged hand. “I kind of broke a glass in my hand guess I was too excited for your birthday” Felicity confessed. “Did you get it checked? “Oliver asked her. “I didn’t have time so I just bandaged it” Felicity told him. “We are going right now to the ER” he told Felicity in a tone that meant this was non-negotiable. “Oliver it’s your bday” Felicity told him.” I don’t care Felicity “Oliver grabbed her hand and led her towards the door. Somehow in their entire conversation they had forgotten that 10 different people were standing beside them. “Well that means we have to eat the cake ourselves” Diggle said with a sigh. “Are they always like this Digg” Lyla asked him. “ Ya sometimes it is nauseating they are so married and they don’t even know it” Digg told her. “ So are they going to get married then?” Lyla asked him. “No unfortunately both these idiots don’t know they are in love so Felicity is getting married to Ray Palmer” Digg told her. Everybody in the room felt bad for their friends they were perfect for each other and only they couldn’t see it.

 

 

“How bad is it doctor?” Oliver asked Dr Eric. “Well if your girlfriend hadn’t wrapped a bandage around it we wouldn’t have to operate on her” Dr Eric replied. “Operate is she going to be okay?” Oliver asked in a worried tone. “Relax it is just a minor operation we wouldn’t even sedate her you can even accompany her” Dr Eric told him. “ Fliss this is all your fault you should have come to the ER right away have you told Ray?” He asked Felicity. “Ray is out of the country on a business trip” Felicity told him. “Oliver I am going to be okay it is nothing” Felicity reassured him. “Fliss I can’t see you in pain you know that” Oliver told her while gently caressing her hair. “Well if you too love birds are done can we start the procedure?”Dr Eric asked them. “Oh we are not together we are not a two we are an I and an I” Felicity told him. “ Ya right you idiots like I believe you” Dr Eric laughed. He finally carried out the procedure in between Felicity was crying Oliver wiped her tears and held her other hand. “They are so married” Dr Eric thought. “So when is the wedding?” Dr Eric asked. “In a month” Oliver and Felicity answered together. “Congrats you too” Dr Eric told them. Oliver slowly made Felicity get up from the bed. He wrapped her arms around her waist. “Oliver I am fine I hurt my hand not my legs I can walk” Felicity told him. He ignored her and slowly guided her towards the car. They slowly made their way back to her apartment. By that time every one had left. The cake was still there though. Felicity asked him to grab a candle she lighted it with a lighter. “Make a wish Mr. Queen” Felicity told him while handing him the cake. In the glow of the candle light Felicity was looking way too pretty. “So on a scale of 1 to 10 how crappy was your birthday?” Felicity teased him. “It’s perfect because everything that matters to me is right here” He kissed her on the forehead. Felicity felt like somebody had increased the temperature in the room. Oliver told her afterwards that he was going to stay the night so he would make sure that she would not hurt herself.

 

 

 

Felicity called Ray “Ray are you free?” She asked him. “I am busy Felicity” He replied and terminated the call. Without thinking Felicity started crying Oliver came running from the guest room. “Fliss what is wrong does your hand hurt did you hurt yourself tell me you are scaring me” Oliver asked her. Felicity hugged him tightly “Oliver he didn’t even listen to me” Felicity told him everything between sobs. “Shih you have me if you ever want to talk to someone talk to me okay” He reassured her. Oliver seriously wanted to kill Ray Palmer right now. Nobody could hurt his Felicity. No she is not mine she never was. Oliver was standing there unable to move when Felicity kissed him. After a while he kissed her back they deepened the kiss and finally broke apart to breathe. Oliver could just look at Felicity who herself looked shocked. “I think I should go” Oliver said while leaving Felicity with her conflicted emotions.

 

 

 

How do you avoid your best friend? Step 1 ignore their calls and texts. Step 2 avoid every place that they go. Oliver had managed to avoid Felicity for 2 weeks now. Diggle had noticed the change in him “Hey man are things okay between you and Fliss?” Digg asked him. “Everything is fine” Oliver told him. “It clearly isn’t you have been avoiding her for two weeks now what happened on your birthday?”Digg asked him. “We kissed Digg and now I don’t know what to do. “ Oliver you are in love with her man” Digg told him. “No I am not” Oliver protested. “How long will you fool yourself? Everyone knows except you too it is so obvious even Ray asked me if you too ever dated” Digg told him. “Tell her before its too late” Digg advised him. Oliver couldn’t help but think about what Diggle had said. He was right Oliver was in love with her but she was going to marry Ray. So that night he went to her apartment to tell her. However he saw her and Ray kissing so he left silently.

 

 

He met Felicity the next day at Big Belly Burger. “Fliss we need to talk about the kiss “Oliver told her. “What about it?” Felicity asked nervously. “Well for starters you kissed me why?” Oliver asked. “Well you kissed me back” Felicity told him. “Okay so we both kissed each other that kiss opened a new can of worms I think Fliss I am in love with you” Oliver told her. “I can’t do this Oliver I am somebody’s fiancée” Felicity told him angrily. “I know tell me Fliss that kiss meant nothing too you tell me that you don’t love me and I will walk out of your life forever” Oliver told her. “Oliver you can’t leave me you are my maid or man of honor you promised me you will never leave me” Felicity has tears in her eyes. “You didn’t answer my question Fliss” Oliver told her. “It meant nothing to me I don’t love you” Felicity told him and instantly regretted her words. Oliver paid his bill and walked away she could only stare at him walking away. She had lied that kiss meant everything to her she was just too scared to admit her feelings.

 

 

As he had promised Oliver left Starling City and went to Australia. He didn’t tell anyone where he was going. Everybody asked Felicity where Oliver was but she didn’t know her best friend had left her and it was all her fault. On her wedding day she received a small package that contained an Emerald bracelet. There was also a note in the box that said “Consider this a peace offering. Green always looked good on you. You will always be my girl Fliss. Love you forever Oliver” Oliver had written. She couldn’t help but read the note again and again. She called Ray to her room and told him that she couldn’t get married to him. Felicity was scared to face Oliver after everything she had no idea where he was.

 

 

 

5 years later

 

 

Felicity finally came to know that Oliver was in Australia. She couldn’t wait to meet him it had been five years since their last meeting at Big Belly Burger. She got off at the Airport and asked the driver to drop her off at the address that she had. The driver dropped her off. She was about to ring the bell when she saw two toddlers running towards the gate than she heard his voice. “Connor and Felicity Queen both of you come back here this instant” Oliver was shouting. The boy called Connor stopped when he saw her. “Aunty Lissy look Fliss it is aunty Lissy” Connor was talking excitedly. “Hi I am Connor and this is my little sister Felicity and you are aunty Lissy dad told us all about you. He told me that you were best friends and that he loved you. He even named Fliss after you.” Connor told her. They were totally Oliver Queen’s kids the blue eyes. Blonde hair the way that Connor was standing everything reminded her of Oliver. Oliver finally arrived at the gate he was surprised to see Felicity. “Felicity it has been five years how are you? How is your husband?” Oliver asked her. “I am fine and still single I never married Ray you were right about everything I am sorry that it took me so long to realize it” Felicity apologised to him. “Oliver who is it?” He heard his wife calling him. Felicity saw a women arriving at the gate. “OMG you are Felicity Oliver’s best friend right why don’t you come inside” She asked her. “This is my wife Cassandra and you have already met my children lets go inside” Oliver told her. She went inside the house she saw Oliver and his family’s pictures in the living room. Felicity felt out of place Oliver looked so happy. It was clear that his daughter was an exact replica of her. “Dad showed me your picture Aunt Lis so I always wear my hair in a ponytail. I am good in computers too.” She told her excitedly. “That is good kiddo but I hope you don’t make the same mistakes as me” She told little Fliss. “Oliver when she grows up will you tell her something” She asked him. “Of course whatever you want” Oliver told her. “Tell her that if she ever falls in love with her best friend than it is the best thing that would happen to her. Tell her to listen to her heart and not let go of the chance of having a relationship with your best friend. Tell her she would be foolish to think that he will wait for her because he is so awesome and amazing that any girl would be lucky to be with him. The heart wants what it wants. Don’t settle for an easy life settle for the right person who fills your life with adventure” Felicity told him. Felicity looked at his family Oliver deserved happiness maybe they were never meant to be. She remembered a few lines from a book she had read earlier by Nicholas Sparks:

**_“I finally understood what true love meant. Love meant that you care about an another person’s happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I was very doubtful about the ending but it felt right:)


End file.
